Inception Lost in Paradise
by TitanIncepStarTrek
Summary: Meine Erste Inception Story hier. Leider nur auf Deutsch, da ich nicht sehr gut in Englisch bin Die Ersten Kapitel sind ab ab 12 K bevor es auf 16 T und schließlich auf 18 M geht. Diese Geschichte beginnt kurz nach der Landung in Los Angeles und wird abwechselnd aus dem POV geschrieben. Es gibt Wiedersehen zwischen Verwanden, aber auch sehr viel Leid.


Inception © Christopher Nolan

Other Charakter © AKPSJ...

LOST IN PARADISE

1 Kapitel

Los Angeles, Flughafen.

Arthur's POV

Los Angeles, meine Heimatstadt. Ich war froh, wieder zu Hause und in der Realität zu sein. Ich nickte allen zu und freute mich für Cobb, weil er endlich bei seinen Kindern sein durfte. Er hatte es mehr als alles andere verdient. Ein Kurzer Blick zu Eames, nur sehr kurz, dann war er fort. Yusuf und Saito nickten mir leicht zu und auch sie verschwanden in der Menge. Cobb und ich sahen uns an, bevor mein Blick zu ihr ging. Immer noch hatte ich dieses kribblige Gefühl auf meinen Lippen, als ich sie vor einigen Stunden bat, mir einen Kuss zu geben. Zwar berührten wir uns nur ganz kurz, aber ich fühlte mich, als würde eine Art Elektrizität immer noch durch mich fließen. Ich war vorher niemals verliebt gewesen, nicht das ich keine Freundinnen hatte, aber es waren nur Romanzen.

Ich hob meine Hand vorsichtig, lies sie aber gleich wieder sinken. Cobb sollte nicht erfahren, was in mir vorging. Ich ging zu ihr und lächelte sie an, blickte nach unten in ihre Braunen Augen und entdeckte eine Traurigkeit, die mich traf.

„Hey, keine Angst, Ihnen wird es in nächster Zeit nicht schlecht ergehen." versicherte ich ihr mit einem Lächeln. Sie nickte leicht und dann nahm ich meinen Koffer und ging. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als wären Tränen in ihren Augen gewesen, aber wenn ich länger geblieben wäre...

Cobb's POV

Ich sah ihre Blicke und bemerkte auch, das sie so taten, als würden sie es nicht bemerken. Eames, Yusuf und Saito machten sich auf den Weg und auch ich wollte nichts anderes als bei meinen Kindern sein (Obwohl ich immer noch Angst hatte, das auch dies alles nur ein Traum ist). Ich sah, wie Arthur zu ihr ging und leicht seine Hand hob, welche ein wenig zitterte. Mir gefiel es überhaupt nicht. Er sollte nicht in das Selbe Schicksal geraten, wie ich. Arthur blickte zu ihr runter und ich bin mir ganz sicher, das ihre Augen Tränen aufwiesen. „Hey, keine Angst, Ihnen wird es in nächster Zeit nicht schlecht ergehen." hörte ich ihn und konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal mit dieser Stimmlage gesprochen hatte. Dann war er fort. Und auch ich ging.

Ariadne's POV

Mir war klar, das ich keinen von ihnen sehen konnte, jedenfalls nicht in nächster Zeit und doch fühlte ich mich, als hätte man mir meine Familie weggenommen (Ich hatte natürlich eine Richtige Familie, aber sie waren wie eine Zweite für mich). Ich sah, wie Eames, Yusuf und Saito verschwanden, ich bemerkte, wie Arthur mich ansah und mir fiel auch der besorgte Blick von Cobb auf. Ich versuchte zu lächeln, was mir aber misslang und kniff die Lippen zusammen, weil ich dort immer noch die Leichte Berührung seiner Lippen spürte. Aber ich kannte Arthur nicht und mir war auch klar, das er in mir nichts mehr sah, als eine Kollegin. Irgendwie tat es weh. Arthur trat zu mir und lächelte mich an. Ich mochte es, wenn er lächelt, auch wenn keine Emotionen erkennbar waren. Ich spürte, wie die Tränen in mir aufstiegen und schluckte sie hinunter. Ich wollte nicht, das Arthur mich so sah. Bestimmt hielt er mich für ein Kind (ich bin 23) und denkt, das ich in Zukunft nicht mehr dabei sein sollte. Und vielleicht hat er Recht. Aber das war etwas, was ich nicht wahr haben wollte. „Hey, keine Angst, Ihnen wird es in nächster Zeit nicht schlecht ergehen." sagte er mir und seine Sanfte, Tiefe Stimme wirkte auf mich, als hätte ich Tagelang nichts gegessen und getrunken. Mit einen letzten Lächeln nahm er seinen Koffer und ging. Cobb verschwand auch. Erst jetzt fiel ich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und lies meinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Cobb's POV

Ich war endlich wieder zurück und obwohl ich dachte, das James und Phillipa sauer auf mich wären, begrüßten sich mich so sehr, das ich nach hinten fiel, als sie in meine Arme sprangen.

Ich lachte laut auf, sah zu meinen Schwiegervater, welcher nur freundlich lächelte. Ich lies meine Kinder los und sagte ihnen, das ich gleich wieder da bin. Dann ging ich zu einem Tisch, holte meinen Kreisel raus und als er nach dem drehen umfiel, jubelte mein Herz. Ich spürte etwas an meinem Bein und sah nach unten. James klammerte sich an mich. Ich lächelte jetzt. Ja, ich hatte vieles gut zu machen.

Eames' POV

Gut, die Realität kann manchmal wunderschön sein, aber nicht, wenn Yusuf im Flieger neben dir sitzt und davon redet, wie sehr er sich freut, endlich wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Ich wollte mir am liebsten die Ohren zuhalten, aber das wäre selbst von mir unhöflich gewesen. Also lehnte ich mich nach hinten, schloss die Augen und atmete bald gleichmäßig. Yusuf's Stimme verstummte augenblicklich und ich grinste innerlich. Ruhe, das war gut. Natürlich ging es zurück nach Mombasa, obwohl ich eigentlich nach London wollte. Aber was soll's, dachte ich. Abgesehen davon, ich habe mich noch nie an irgendwelche Regeln gehalten.

Arthur's POV

Ich stand draußen, halb von einer Laterne verdeckt und beobachtete sie. Sie winkte nach einem Taxi und ich fragte mich, warum sie stundenlang in der Halle des Flughafens verbracht hatte. Aber ich wusste, das ich sie das nicht fragen konnte. Ich seufzte und wartete, das sie ins Taxi stieg. Doch das tat sie nicht. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Ich fragte mich, was los war, als es in dem Moment zu regnen anfing. Ich verzog das Gesicht, als das Wasser an mir herunter lief. Ich sah, wie sie stumm mitten ihm Regen stand, sich keinen Millimeter bewegte. Und da vergaß alle Verbote, welche Cobb einst entwickelte. Ich zog mein Jackett aus, rannte zu ihr und warf es, ohne zu überlegen, über sie. Sie sah mich nur an, sagte aber nichts. Ich versuchte zu lächeln, aber es misslang. Sie klammerte sich an mich, weinte wieder und ich hielt sie einfach nur fest. ''Tut mir leid,'' dachte ich, ''tut mir wirklich leid, Dom.'' Wir standen einige Minuten da, bis der Regen wieder nachließ. Ich hob ihr Kinn an, so das ich in ihre Augen sehen konnte. „Ich dachte, wir sollten uns nicht sehen." sagte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte. Ich nickte. „Ich machte mir Sorgen um dich." flüsterte ich. „Ich wusste, das es schwierig für dich werden konnte."

Ich winkte einem Taxi, nahm unsere beiden Koffer und legte sie in den Kofferraum. Dann nannte ich dem Fahrer meine Adresse. Ariadne sagte nichts, sie war eingeschlafen, sobald wir im Inneren saßen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da sank ihr Kopf auf meinen Schoß. Ich fuhr durch ihr Braunes Haar und ein winziges Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei, hoffte aber, das sie träumte. Hoffentlich ein Schöner Traum.

„Ist sie Ihre Freundin?" fragte mich der Fahrer, als wir an einer Ampel hielten, weil eine Stadtbahn der Los Angeles Metro vorbei fuhr. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun, ich glaube, das sie Sie sehr gern hat."

„Ja." murmelte ich und fuhr über ihre Wange.

Es war nach 22:00 Uhr als ich in meiner Wohnung ankam. Ich entschloss mich, sie in mein Bett zu legen und selber die Couch zu nehmen. Ich wollte nicht, das sie am nächsten Morgen mit irgendwelchen Schmerzen aufwachte. Doch als ich die Tür hinter mir schließen wollte, hörte ich etwas und drehte mich um. Sie saß im Bett. „Kannst du hier bleiben?" fragte sie leise und ich nickte, ging zu ihr und setzte mich so hin, das uns einige Zentimeter trennten. Sie griff nach meiner Hand, hielt sie einfach nur fest. „Ich habe Angst." flüsterte sie und ich sagte ihr, das sie dass nicht haben sollte. „Das kann doch nicht real sein." murmelte sie und ihr Kopf sank gegen meine Schulter. „Ich träume, du bist gar nicht hier." Ich schüttelte den Kopf, nahm meinen Würfel, beugte mich leicht vor, weil vor mir ein Nachtschrank stand, warf ihn und sah eine 3.

„Ariadne, wir sind in der Realität." versicherte ich ihr.

„Warum machst du das?" fragte sie mich leise und ehrlich, ich wusste es nicht. Bevor ich mich versah, hatte ich meine Lippen auf ihre gelegt, zwar war es genauso wie in der zweiten Ebene, aber ich hielt ihn länger und vertiefte ihn dann. Irgendwann wurde in meinen Kopf gerade ein Schalter umgelegt und bevor wir beide wussten, was passierte, lagen wir nebeneinander. Ich wusste, das ich einen Fehler machte, aber ich wusste auch, das ich diesen Fehler gerne machte.

Ariadne's POV

Ich hatte einen Blackout, als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte und etwas schweres über mich spürte. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und blickte direkt in Dunkelbraune. Erschrocken setzte ich mich auf, zog die Decke über mich.  
„Guten Morgen." sagte er und ich konnte nur nicken. Arthur lächelte ein wenig.

„Wo bin ich hier?" fragte ich und er setzte sich ebenfalls auf. „Du bist bei mir." sagte er und ich versuchte mich an gestern zu entsinnen, aber ich konnte mich nur noch daran erinnern, das ich Stundenlang am Flughafen verbracht hatte. Er zog mich langsam nach unten. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, weshalb ich ihn gewähren lies, aber ich sagte mir, das ich noch zu müde war, um klar zu denken. Außerdem musste ich zugeben, das ich seine Nähe mochte. Er lächelte und fuhr über meine Linke Wange, während er meine Hand mit seiner Rechten hielt.

„Ich werde dich beschützen." flüsterte er und ich nickte dankbar. Wie schon erwähnt, ich mochte ihn und natürlich war ich unglücklich, als ich erfuhr, das ich ihn eine Weile nicht sehen konnte. Langsam kam ich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Glaubst du, Cobb würde sauer sein, wenn er davon erfährt?" fragte ich leise. Er drückte kurz seine Lippen auf meine. „Das ist mir egal." flüsterte er. Ich war vorher niemals verliebt gewesen und mir ist auch jetzt nicht bewusst, ob dem so war, aber ich fühlte mich wohl in seiner Nähe. Er strich eine Strähne hinter mein Ohr und ich musste ein wenig kichern. „Du musst nicht hier bleiben." flüsterte er und ich sah ihn an, schüttelte meinen Kopf und lehnte mich an ihn. Ich war gerne bei ihm,.mochte ihn wirklich (denke ich das nicht zu oft?), aber wie weit dies ging, wusste ich jetzt noch nicht zu sagen. „Wann kehrst du nach Paris zurück?" fragte er leise. Ich sagte ihm, das es noch heute wäre und ich könnte schwören, das ein Verletzter Ausdruck in seinen Augen erschien.

„Ja, du möchtest dein Studium beenden." Und er lies mich gehen, begleitete mich zum Flughafen und wartete, bis ich im Flugzeug war. Ich sollte nicht ahnen, das die Monatelange Trennung von ihm mich fast zerstören würde.

Cobb's POV

James hatte ein Fest in der Schule, wo auch die Eltern dabei sein sollten. Also ging ich natürlich mit und James freute sich sehr. Er stellte mir einige Freunde vor und ich wusste, das es ihm hier gefiel. Es war ein ganz normales Familienfest, mit Ponyreiten, Luftballon und einiges mehr. Sogar eine Hüpfburg war da. James zog am meinen Ärmel und deutete dorthin.

„Darf ich dort hin gehen?" fragte er und ich nickte, lies mich von ihm ziehen. Ich wollte meinen Kindern derzeit keine Verbote machen, nur wenn es wirklich notwendig ist. Mein Schwiegervater war mit meiner Tochter auch hier, aber wir hatten uns verloren. Die Hüpfburg sah wie ein Tiger aus und ich sah, wie James seinen Spaß hatte. Ich fragte mich, wie ich all die Jahre ohne sie überleben konnte. Ich dachte an die anderen im Team, aber es war erst eine Woche rum und ich erwartete, das sie sich alle an die Regel hielten. (Das Eames gerade mit Yusuf in Mombasa wieder irgendwelchen Geschäften nachging, war mir klar.) James schien keine Lust mehr zu haben, denn er kam zu mir und sah mich aus müden Blauen Augen an. Ich hob ihn hoch. „Möchtest du ein Eis?" fragte ich leise und er nickte. So ging ich mit ihm zu einem Stand und lächelte, als ich meine Tochter dort sah.

„Und, was habt ihr so gemacht?" fragte ich fröhlich und Phillipa plapperte einfach drauf los. Ich lachte irgendwann. Wir setzten uns auf eine Bank, welche in der Nähe stand und hatten, außer meinen Schwiegervater, jeder ein Eis in der Hand. Ich wusste nicht, wann ich das Letzte Mal so glücklich war. „Bist du froh, bei ihnen zu sein?" fragte er mich und ich nickte leicht. Es würde lange Zeit dauern, bis alles wieder so ist wie früher.

Arthur's POV

Ich stand am Flughafen und sah, wie das Flugzeug, wo sie drin saß, abhob. Ich konnte ihr nicht zuwinken. Denn etwas sagte mir, das ich nicht so viel an sie denken sollte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war das Flugzeug in den Wolken verschwunden. Ich lies die Schultern hängen, ging zu meinen Wagen, aber fuhr nicht los. Ich hatte mich verliebt, ob es jemand glaubt oder nicht und deswegen lies ich sie gehen. Ich sank nach hinten im Sitz zurück. Ich wusste, das dies ein Fehler war. Nein, nicht das ich gehen lies, sondern meine Gefühle. Aber gleichzeitig fragte ich mich, ob es überhaupt Liebe war. Ich kannte sie gar nicht. Die Letzte Nacht, da war nichts passiert. Ich hatte sie einfach nur geküsst, dann war sie eingeschlafen. Ich schloss die Augen. ''Dom, was hast du nur gemacht?'' fragte ich mich. Ich wusste, das er keine Schuld trug, aber trotzdem wollte etwas in mir, das es so wäre. Ich fuhr nach Hause und betrat meine Wohnung. Ich ging in die Küche, füllte ein Glas mit Wasser, trank es aber nicht, sondern hielt es einfach nur in der Hand. Ich wusste, das es falsch ist. Ich sollte weiter in der Wirklichkeit leben. Ich wollte, was ich erlebt hatte, nicht noch einmal erleben. Denn ich wusste, das es gefährlich werden konnte, nur in der Vergangenheit zu existieren. Ich lebte lieber in die Zukunft hinein. Ich ging mit dem Glas in der Hand ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich aufs Sofa. Das Glas immer noch haltend, leerte es sich doch nicht. Ich konnte immer noch ihre Wärme an meinen Körper spüren. Ich konnte immer noch ihre Stimme hören.

„Junge, hör auf, darüber nachzudenken." sagte ich und wusste doch, das es nicht so einfach sein würde. Ich vermisste sie und wusste gleichzeitig, das ich doch gar nichts von ihr wusste. Der Erste ''Kuss'' in der Hotellobby war nur ein Mittel zum Zweck, das sagte ich mir immer wieder, aber mir war auch klar, das ich mir da etwas vormachte. Sie hatte mir von Anfang an gefallen. Und natürlich war ich enttäuscht, als sie damals ging. Als Cobb sagte, das sie wieder kommen würde, hoffte ich, das dem wirklich so war. Ich lächelte still in mich hinein und zum Ersten Mal trank ich einen Schluck. Ob ich sie wirklich mal wieder sehen würde? Ich wusste, das sie ihr Studium in Paris zu Ende machen wollte. Also wäre es für mich kein Problem, einfach mal nach Europa zu fliegen. Aber ich wusste auch, das ich es nicht konnte.

Ich sollte nicht wissen, das meine Entscheidung ihr fast das Leben nehmen würde.

Eames' POV

Ich verzog die Lippen, als ich wieder mal verlor. Irgendwie hatte ich in Letzter Zeit kein Glück an den Spieltischen. Eigentlich sollte mir es egal sein, ob ich gewann oder nicht, ich hatte mehr als genug Geld in der Tasche. „Deine Anwesenheit bringt mir nur Ärger ein." zischte ich Yusuf zu. Dieser grinste nur breit. „Es ist deine Schuld, wenn du nicht weißt, wenn man aufhören muss." sagte er und ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ich seufzte und stand auf, ging einfach. Ich war ja nicht dumm. „Kommst du?!" rief ich und er folgte mir. Draußen sagte ich ihm, das er seine Sachen packen sollte. Wir würden nach England, also nach London, zurück kehren. Es war nicht verwunderlich, das er mich einem Bist-du-verrückt-Blick ansah, aber ich war mir sicher, das ich keinen Fehler machen würde.


End file.
